Chapter 11
This is the eleventh chapter of the forth volume of the Dakaretai manga Takato is listening as Junta acts out his scenes, though many of the thoughts and words could just as well apply to Takato as Junta speaks them to his female co-star. In character as Kousuke he is told to wait, though Kousuke tells Hinata that he has waited long enough. A man with a megaphone cuts the scene, that was an okay and the best of all the scenes involving them two. People nearby praise Junta and Natsume for their acting, and Junta is told that from the shooting last time he as suddenly changed. He is perplexed as to what they mean asking if something happened since then and with his sudden evolution. As he remembers sitting next to Takato on the bus, Junta notes that yes something did change. As Junta thanks Takato for his hard work he thinks to himself that since then Takato's eyes have become more hostile to him. Thanking him further for his advice the other day, Junta is taken aback when Takato snaps that there is absolutely no need to thank him. He says Junta is on his peak, so maybe he does not need Takato sticking his head in his business. Junta notices Takato’s body language, and he visibly jolts when Junta places his hand on the couch, and asks if Takato is feeling unwell. Takato thanks him but brushes off his concern, but Junta observes in addition to looking pale Takato’s neck looks a little red. As he reaches in to touch him, Takato violently and loudly slaps his hand away and a loud crashing nice brings everyone’s attention on them. With everyone shocked, Takato can only say sorry as he mutters to himself embarrassed. When called to, he can only pass the incident off as the chair falling a little. Takato leaves with a woman as they both get some air, and to avoid Natsumi’s poison cookies. Watching the small talk, Junta thinks it was an unconscious reaction, guessing that it is because he showed him that sort of expression when he was leaning over him after saving Takato from the water in a previous scene. He feels that his hand hurts but though Takato only touched him for a second, he is even lingering on that seconds pain. Receiving a call from his agent, Junta declines a ride home since he rode a bike to work today before hearing the elevator arrive. He also hears the button being clicked multiple times and Junta enters the elevator to find Takato within. Takato solemnly, and very unconvincingly tries to apologise, that he did not notice that Junta was trying to get on the elevator at all. Junta returns an apology, that he is sorry for getting in without sensing Takato’s mood before dismissing the remark. There is an obvious distance between them as Junta makes small talk that it looks like they meet often, though Takato says it has only been just two times. He looks at Takato and thinks the fever looks worse than before, and is surprised when Takato asks if his hand is not injured. As Takato is thankful he is not hurt, Junta thinks that Takato’s voice sounds feeble and feverish unlike usual. It makes him want to put his arms around Takato and support him, but Junta guesses that he does not like to be with him alone and wants to leave this place as soon as possible. When Takato leaves, Junta guesses that being too pushy will make Takato feel uncomfortable, just as Takato’s walking causes him to thud into the wall beside him. Shocked, Junta catches him as he slides down, checking his forehead Takato is a lot hotter in temperature than he expected. Junta thinks to call the hospital, but with only his bike at his disposal he calls a taxi. As he does so Takato clutches onto his jacket and rubs his face against Junta. Wrapping his coat around Takato, Junta carries him and arriving at the hospital, he is told that it is probably cerebral anemia and fever from fatigue and a lack of sleep. As Takato snoozes in bed, Junta thanks the nurse for helping them and says she will come when the I.V drip finishes. With her leaving Junta is alone with Takato. He thinks that it seems like the feeling that he wants to treasure him as well as keep Takato to himself is connected. Junta says to a sleeping Takato that he likes him, and even though he does not like him. Leaning in close Junta then hears Sasaki join room 305 where they are. Surprised that Junta called him, they discuss how Takato will be fine. Sasaki does observe how Takato was really heated these days which is not like him, but there is only one reason though, which is a reason lost on Junta as Sasaki stares at him. Junta replies that Takato was light when he was carried and was surprised that he was such a slender person. Sasaki reveals that Takato having a body that is hard to put on muscles is his inferiority complex, before saying that he will tell Takato that he has been in Junta’s care once he wakes up. If it is possible Junta would rather he did not say that, Takato might feel uncomfortable if he hears that he carried him. As Takato snores next to them, Sasaki asks if Junta had noticed already. He has, that it seems Junta did something that Takato did not like. He is told not to be sorry, that it is just Takato getting frustrated one sidedly. Junta states that he really looks up to Takato as his senior, so will do his best so he will associate with him. Sasaki laughs, picking up on the ‘associate’ word Junta used. It is news to him when Sasaki tells him that it is actually rare for Takato to loathe someone as an enemy so obviously, and that this shows how much he expects from Junta. With Takato stirring, Junta hurries to leave as he offers his business card to Sasaki before departing. Having travelled via motorbike, Junta overlooks the cityscape before him. Thinking of Sakaki’s word on Takato loathing someone as an enemy, and the suggestion that it shows how much he expects from Junta, it does not matter for him if Sasaki's statement was true. Thinking to when he was leaning in to Takato's mouth, it does not matter again since he probably will not be able to erase this pain Junta is feeling. Contemplating his bike, Junta concludes that it is no good. He should change it to a car so that he will be able to give his precious person a ride, when something happens. The movie shooting is almost finished, the next scene will be the wrap for Takato. He is having his hair prepared and told by the make up artist that it makes her feel lonely that she will not be able to touch his soft hair anymore. Sitting blind folded as part of his costume, Takato is unknowingly approached by Junta who resists touching him. Though internally Junta realises that since he met Takato, for the first time he came to know “desire” so strong that it has become obsession and so he will follow him. Alone at his apartment, Junta wants for the next time they meet he will be able to stand next to Takato so that he can confess these feelings and embrace him. Junta knows he needs to resolve himself and prepare so he can obtain his precious person. A meeting takes place where the participants will start their first meeting for the movie “Midday Star” that is scheduled to be released next year. A meeting where Junta sits opposite Takato reading a script to himself. Thinking it is just a mere year, and yet there was never a year that felt so long and painful from that yearning. As Junta views Takato it feels like he is going to attack him at any moment, as on the outside he cheerfully announces his name and how he will be acting for the main cast. Clenching the script, whilst innocently asking for others to please take care of him, inwards Junta states he is sorry to Takato but he will catch him no matter what. *Takato Saijou *Junta Azumaya *Natsume *Man with megaphone *Nurse *Sasaki Category:Chapters